


Зверьё моё

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Art, Body Modification, Cyborgs, Diptych, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pencil, Robots, Sketches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Диптих. Киберзвери - доберман невесты и крыса-воин
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Добер. Это вы еще Глюкозу не видели.

**Author's Note:**

> исполнение: масляная ручка


	2. Уханьский воин




End file.
